UH OH
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: when bella gets a phone and starts to text message in class with the rest of the cullens there is bound to be trouble. what happens when they get caught and a teacher takes up the phones?
1. Uh Oh

**A/N What if the Cullens were text messaging in class? As in, when Edward and Bella are in biology and while Alice is in class, but Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are also a part of the conversation, but those three are at home!! Get what I'm sayin? Ever wondered wat would happen if Bella got a cell phone and started Texting??? Well here's a oneshot that I felt like writing over that topic! Oh and slang is meant to be there cuz tht's how you text! DUH!!! And the pple's name says who's sayin it k! and they're Texting more then one person at a time. Things in parentheses are actions! ENJOY!!! **

**Bella**- man have u ever noticed how boring this class is?

**Edward**- what do u think love? I've taken classes like this for over 100 years

**Emmett**- haha I'm so happy I graduated from this stupid school, now I don't have to see all those pathetic pple like Mike Newton! UGH I hate tht kid he's such a butt!

**Edward-** u hate him? Have you lost it? How do you think I feel when he's hitting on Bella every day!?

(Edward glares at mike)

**Bella**- EDWARD!! Stop it! You look like you're gonna kill him!

(Edward snorts and growls)

**Alice**- hehe guys how's it going?? This English class is so stupid!! I have to write a paper on the book DRACULA! Vampires are SO not like tht!

**Jasper**- honey calm down! Tht book is actually pretty sensible, and I can help you with it!

**Emmett**- haha sucks for you! And no jasper you're wrong! It's damn not sensible! He like rapes pple! do u c me going around raping pple? Hmmm maybe you do it jasper… OHH I'm telling mommy and daddy!!

**Rosalie**- Emmett stop acting like such a baby! You are so immature!

**Emmett**- am not!

**Rosalie**- r too!

**Emmett**- AM NOT!

**Rosalie-** ARE TO…

**Alice, Jasper, and Edward- **SHUTUP! Gosh you guys are married ACT LIKE IT!!

**Bella**- wow it was like you guys rehearsed the lines together!!

(She snickers)

**Bella**- and Emmett you are immature!!

**Emmett**- well I don't think you've noticed but you're just A BIT clumsy

**Edward** –if you don't stop torturing my girlfriend, then I'll wring your huge neck!

**Emmett**- OHHH no violence Eddy!! I'm telling mommy and daddy!!

**Edward**- man I don't get how pple think your older then me!

**Alice-** pple back to the topic! I'm not doing tht stupid report! Wtf!! Dracula??? He's supposed to be hot I don't think so! Tht's like saying Edward and Emmett r hot EWWW!

**Emmett and Edward**- EXCUSE ME? You think we're ugly!! How rude!

**Alice**- I meant as brothers!! I can't say yall r hot tht would be gross!!

**Jasper**- but u think I am right honey?

**Alice**- of course!

**Emmett**- STOP with the mushy gushiness! Do what u want to at home not in front of these innocent bystanders!

**Bella**- UH umm… Edward I'm getting just a bit uncomfortable

**Rosalie**- gosh u haven't experienced anything yet have u?

**Emmett**- speaking of which Rose I've got a pleasant surprise for you later! And I'm more excited than u r!

**Rosalie**- it better be good Emmett! I'm doin my nails right now!

**Emmett**- well ur nails will mess up and so will everything else…

**Edward**- I'm telling Mommy! Now ur being a pervert!! Stop teasing me just cause I can't do that!

**Alice-** shutup u guys!! Just change Bella already!

**Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett**- YA!!

**Edward-** what the beep beep beep beep! Gosh u guys don't get it do yall?

**Bella-** honey calm down! The teacher is staring at you and ur clutching the table and leaving dents in it!

The teacher finally speaks…

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan is that your cell phones that I see in your hands? Bring them up here please." Edward and Bella hesitate, but then the teacher yells.

"NOW! You two are wasting class time!" he yells.

Edward and Bella quickly turn off their phones, forgetting to delete the text messages that they received. UH- OH! Someone is bound to see them…especially in the hands of a teacher.

Edward and Bella start to worry, and soon lunch time comes around.

"Hey you guys! I heard that two kids got caught with cell phones in class while texting, so the teacher took them up." Alice yelled into their faces. Their faces dropped. Didn't she get it? She just had to rub in it didn't she! Bella averted her face to the ground and Edward hung his head in shame while Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"You… you guys d…didn't, oh gosh!" Alice yelped making Bella stagger backwards.

"Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause? EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN are you listening to me? I bet you were the cause of all of this, you and your damn temper!" Alice just started making things much worse! How could she get so mad? Alice never got this mad, but maybe it was because she didn't want everybody to find out that she hated the project she was given. And what would the teacher think if he read the part about changing Bella? What would he think? All of these thoughts gathered up in Edward and Alice's minds.

Gossip would definitely start if the messages were found, and there was only one way to stop that, something that could only be done by vampires…

**A/N DUN DUN DUN … the question is should I write a second chapter? It's ur choice!!! If u……. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please and thank u!! **


	2. Vampires in black

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I've been working on some of my other stories. So I'm very sorry!! ENJOY!! I know the last chapter wasn't tht good with the 3rd person POV, so this one will be in one of the characters POV!! **

**Now…on with the story…**

**The song is….SUPERMASSIVE BLACKHOLE by MUSE!! Listen to it: )**

**CHAPTER 2**

**APOV **

Great! We were dead. We had to get the phones back or Carlisle and Esme would be very disappointed in us. Gosh, I was always stuck with helping Edward, so much for an older brother. PSSH!

Edward, Bella, and I got our lunches in the line and came to sit down at our table. None of us talked, too stressed out to think or say anything. Edward was staring at me with a lost expression and I just glared at him. He didn't want to say anything aloud, so he thought it instead. Great, just what I need, another mental conversation!

'_I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to'_

'_Edward I don't want to hear it right now, all we need right now is a plan'_

**BPOV**

I saw Alice glaring at Edward and I knew they were communicating. I felt bad, I really did. If only I wasn't texting!

Alice saw my guilt and just smiled.

She got up and skipped off with an evil gleam in her eyes. This wasn't going to be good, I only see this look when Alice is on top of the world.

**THE TEXT MESSSAGING Continues…with the older Cullens**

**Emmett: **What happened to them?

**Jasper:** I don't know, but they wouldn't just leave us like this!

**Emmett:** Maybe they're playing hide and seek!

**Rosalie**: u've got to be kidding Emmett! U can't play hide and seek on the phone??!!

**Emmett:** says who?? Lemme give it a shot!! BELLA!! EDWARD!! Come out come out wherever you are!

**Jasper: **Lord, sometimes I wonder who your parents were! Probably circus clowns!

**Emmett:** HEY! It's not nice to call Esme and Carlisle clowns! Although Carlisle in a red nose would be entertaining.

**Rosalie:** No comment

**Rosalie:** u guys r strange!

**Jasper:** HEY! I'm not the one who married the babbling idiot!

**Emmett:** Hey! I preferred to be called a bit slow, not an idiot!

**Conversation with me, the author and Emmett, and sort of Rosalie…**

**Emmett: Why did u make me so stupid! **

**Me: uhhhh…..**

**Emmett: I'm not tht dumb am i?**

**Me: I won't answer tht.**

**Emmett: WAHHHH!! The mean lady called me stupid!! ROSALIE!! Help me! **

**Me: hey! I am not mean!!!!! **

**Rosalie: MEANY! How dare u insult my husband! **

**Me: (goes over and slaps Rosalie) I've been waiting to do that! **

**Jasper: **guys back on topic! What do u think happened to them?! What if Bella like passed out while kissing?

**Emmett:** u've got to be kidding me and u think I'm insane?!

**Jasper:** Well u know Edward, overprotective!

**Rosalie:** I guess we'll have to wait until after school to find out!

**Back at the School**

**EPOV**

I was scared. If not, paler then usual. That look in Alice's eyes never meant any good! Last time she had the mischievous look we wounded up getting grounded for, hmmm…how long was it, one whole year! But whatever was going on in that small head had to work because we couldn't risk getting in any trouble. I absolutely loathe it when Carlisle is disappointed in us. He gives us lecture after lecture and the way he looks at you literally makes you hate yourself. And if the teacher reads the part about "changing" what will he think? We might have to move, Again! And no way in hell was I going to leave Forks after all I had been through here. And the trouble Carlisle would go through with the "gossip" wouldn't be good. Nice screw up Edward, once again you can never do anything right! What's wrong with you!

I was talking to myself, that's a first. I banged my head on the car door and muttered profanities under my breath. Bella and I were sitting in my Volvo, skipping class. And she was giving me a strange look.

"Edward! Banging your head on that will not help the situation!" she yelled. I think she was losing it too for her bewildered expression concerned me.

I had to calm her down. I didn't want her to worry over something that was clearly my fault.

I came in closer to her face so our inches were only about and inch apart.

"You're right my love I shouldn't be worried, and neither should you, if anyone's at fault then clearly it is I" I murmured.

Our eyes locked and she smiled. But she wasn't convinced. I dipped down and caught her lips into a kiss. She was grinning in our kiss and so was I. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and she tangled her incredibly pale hands into my messy, bronze hair. Our lips were moving simultaneously, like we were glued together. She was about to slip her tongue into my mouth so I pulled back slowly. She gave me the "I'm sorry" look, and I chuckled.

"Not yet, we can do that one day Bella" I stated calmly into her delicate ear.

She smiled and I saw her eyes sparkle with delight. She truly made me whole and she was good at making me forget things. The cell phone incident was pushed out of my mind for the moment. It was only me and her. I pecked her cheek and hugged her to me. She would never truly know all that she could do to me.

She lay her head down on my chest and breathed in heavily.

She exhaled and sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." I avowed. We stared into each others eyes, lost in the depth of love.

We laid there for the rest of the school day, completely forgetting that we had classes, and that horrible event dawned on us once again when we saw kids filing out of the building. She sat up instantly and I unwrapped my arms from her waist. She looked at me with worry etched in her eyes and I groaned. We took off then, awaiting the plans that Alice had set for us. I held her hand the whole way there and she just closed her eyes and threw her head back.

I laughed at the sheer idiocy of the moment, we were both worrying about nothing. If Alice had a plan then we should be okay. And no one ever bet against Alice.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the Cullen residence and I ran out. Alice had just disappeared during lunch and I wanted to know what she was up to. Obviously it would involve Edward and me, so I was burning with curiosity. In this case, curiosity killed the cat, because my running caused me to trip and fall with a loud thud, but it wasn't me, it was Edward. He was now under me, preventing me from hitting the smooth pavement. I smiled into his chest and winced. Falling onto a Greek god hurt sometimes, they were just like a rock.

Edward must have sensed my slight discomfort because he quickly readjusted us so that I was sitting on top of him. I giggled and he kissed my neck. We stayed like that for five minutes when we heard screaming.

"They're back!" Emmett boomed.

Just what we needed, more interrogations!

Emmett and Jasper came running out of the door and caught us lying in each others embrace.

"Oh come on Edward, you can do that junk later, when we're not here" Emmett roared with laughter.

Edward looked down sheepishly and settled me so I was sitting down next to him, not on him. My older brothers came to where we were sitting and Jasper frowned.

"What happened at school today? You didn't respond to any of our messages," he muttered.

Edward scowled and got up, pulling me up with him.

None of us said anything, embarrassed.

Emmett was still staring, "Well!" he yelped.

God, it scared me how sometimes Emmett acted like Alice even though he was probably like 100 pounds bigger. He's more like a younger brother to me.

I spoke first seeing that Edward was being a coward.

"Um…we'll tell you later, but first can you tell me where Alice is?" I sighed.

"Shouldn't she be with you?" Jasper screeched.

That was a bad idea. Now Jasper would go insane.

"She's gone! She's gone!! She ran away! She got tired of me and finally decided to leave!" Jasper howled again.

Emmett hugged him and Jasper sobbed into his shoulder.

"Dude, let it out. It's okay," Emmett called, trying to calm him down.

This was priceless. Comical. If only I had a camera.

I exploded out laughing. And soon everyone was giving me this "look."

"What?! You guys can't be serious! You really think Alice would just leave?" I questioned.

Obviously they didn't know Alice as well as I did. It must be a girl thing then because I knew exactly where she was. The one place that Alice worshiped. Easy, the mall. She has some kind of addiction to that place, like my fixation with Edward. I personally never understood her love for shopping, but no doubt at all, Alice was there.

The boys just stared at me with twisted faces, and I quickly responded.

"Where's the one place that Alice lives for?" I asked.

They all looked at each other funny and then glance back at me.

Boys are stupid, that's all I have to say. Their itty-bitty brains can take in nothing! Especially Emmett.

"Spit it out Bella!" Jasper shrieked, apparently on the edge of hysteria.

"No need to get feisty. She's at the mall!" I assumed.

All of them calmed down and Emmett whispered that I was a "genius"

I rolled my eyes and led them into the house. They followed silently and I pondered on why Alice had gone to the mall. She couldn't go there at a time like this! Unless…Ah! She's insane, now I finally see why she was sent to a mental asylum, her addiction for clothes! She better have a good explanation for this!

I grabbed the Cullen house phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up on the third ring and I shouted into the phone.

"Alice! Don't tell me you're doing what I think your doing!" I screeched.

"Oh yes Bella, and tell everyone that I'll be home in 30 minutes. Kay?" Alice sounded to excited. Leave it to her to accessorize at such an inopportune instant.

I heard a click on the other end signaling that she hung up. I sighed slammed the phone down and went into the living room.

Edward looked into my exhausted eyes and said, "Don't tell me"

"Oh yes," I groaned. **(Sarcasm)**

"Oh no!" he moaned in response.

He glowered and slumped down into the couch as I joined him.

------------------------------------- 45 minutes later ------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Alice exclaimed and glided in, practically dancing.

She had sunglasses at the top of her head and a billion bags in hand. Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Urban Outfitters, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, and a billion others. I stared at her in disbelief.

She looked like one of those blonde chicks in movies who walk out of stores with all the guys staring at them. Or more like Legally Blonde.

I gawked at her in total shock and awe. How much she had spent, I didn't even want to know. Probably more then this house costs. She just grinned impishly and dashed next to me and Edward.

"Alice…." I began.

"Shush Bella, you really think I wouldn't do this!" she cried out.

Uh-Oh it looked like I was going to be someone's Barbie doll very soon. Crap!

My eyes widened and I tried to make my "great escape" oh and how great it was, because Alice tugged me back and I flew into Edward, not that I was complaining. I grumbled into his chest and we both gave Alice this "I hate you" look and she just laughed. I absolutely despise sisters sometimes.

She pulled Edward and me upstairs while I struggled to break free. That just caused her to tug harder and before I knew it I was looking at a big door. She heaved me in and sat both of us on the bed.

Alice set the bags down and started her little explanation that we had been waiting for.

"You guys I have an idea! And that's why I went shopping!"

"Ok…" Edward alleged, not knowing what she was hinting at.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out a LOT of black material from her bags. It was long sleeves black shirt with matching pants that glittered slightly. With that she pulled out matching earrings and shoes. Then came the black hat and the black makeup worn under the eyes. **(You guys know that line that you put under your eyes for things like football games or sneaking?? Ya those) **

That was just my outfit, Edward had a different one and so did Alice. Alice just has to dress up like spies for this plan. But this would be very interesting. I liked this outfit, it actually looked comfy!

------------------------------------2 hours later-----------------------------------------

"Ok you guys know the plan, now lets go change and then we'll go," Alice stated. Then she stuck her hand in the middle of our circle and said, "Are yall ready, let's do this!"

We all stuck our hands there then and did our little chant. "1,2,3 go!!"

All of us left to separate rooms and changed. I came out with my outfit and Emmett started whistling. I had to admit I looked pretty good and it was the comfiest thing that Alice had probably ever bought. I turned in the mirror and appraised my look.

I put the make up under my eyes and then I was completely ready to go.

I snuck out of the room and saw Alice and Edward join me. I blushed when I saw Edward. The black fit perfect with his pale complexion, and Alice looked just as great. We all nodded and got our bags which had all of the supplies in them. We headed out of the door and I rushed into the Volvo. I felt so cheesy like an agent working for the CIA and I giggled. It was like a Brad Pitt action movie, now all we needed was the theme music.

Edward turned on the radio and the mission impossible song began. All three of us laughed at the irony. **(I know it's not Brad Pitt, but whatever its spy-ish music!)**

I was ready for this, I tried telling myself that, as we reached the school.

It was dark out now and only a few cars were seen in the high school parking lot. I jumped out and the three of us set off together, ready to carry out our evil plan!

Let the games begin!

**A/N u guys likey??? I liked the whole "spy" idea- so I went with it! I love the outfits and the dressing up too: ) hope u loved it!!!**

**If u want more…SOON! Then…REVIEW!!! **

**If u have questions then feel free to PM me!! **

**And I'll be announcing who my new BETA is soon! **

**Sam **


End file.
